A New Beginning
A New Beginning '''is the 1st case of Police International Edition and CutePets95's version of Criminal Case. It is also the first case to take place in Asia, a district in Police International Edition. Plot The player, unexpectedly, finds itself in not the chief's office, but in a lab. A few minutes later, coroner Danna Van Der Kulk introduces herself and volunteers to show the player around. After meeting the other lab analysers, the player was sent to the chief's office when he/she meet Chief Amy Long and Administrative Assistant Wei Zong. Chief Long explains to the player that he/she is one of the candidates to go on to be a spy for the International Spy Agency SI6 and this opportunity to get to work for them. She sends the player and Elite Force Junior Detective Madison Lazonfrez to patrol the university of Moscow since it was soon time for classes to start and the student's safety is important. In one of the dorm rooms, the duo finds Exchange student Tori Thomas beheaded in her dorm room. Autopsy reports say that she was beheaded by an axe. They first talk to Tori's roommate Karina Astronova. She claimed to be in the library when she was killed and she last saw her at the canteen. After searching the canteen, they found a torn card to the victim from her boyfriend Denman Adamovich. Denman claimed to be very upset when finding out about Tori's murdered but went on about how much he loved her. Madi, fed up, decided to just leave him to it. Also, a picture of cafeteria cook Aleksey Berezin shouting at the victim was found. Aleksey said that he hated the victim just because she's American, not Russian. At the end of the chapter, Elliot runs in saying that he found where the victim was seen last. During Chapter 2, Elliot explains that he was watching the security cameras around the university and spotted the victim at the gym exactly 1 hour before the murder. There, they found a telescope and a student's laptop. The telescope belongs to Astronomy student Borya Polakov. He claims to be very close friends with the victim and he was getting his sister from class when he saw the victim hanging around. He politely requested his telescope back which Madi replied: "Only if you are innocent.". The laptop, once analysed, belong to Borya's older sister, Angela Polakova. She claimed to have been in the same class as Tori and her brother came to get her. She heard Borya asked for his telescope back and requested as long as she innocent, she can have her laptop. Madi accepted that. Angela says there was a fight between Tori and someone else in the canteen, which led to another search in the Cafeteria. Another search of the canteen led to them finding a pile of chocolate chip cookies and a faded document. The pile of chocolate chip cookies hid a note addressed to the victim saying "Tori, we are done! Get out of my life, even if I have to kill you!". Denman said that Tori was an aggressive idiot who beats him up all the time. The faded document is about a person named Thomas Long, a man who originates from Siberia. After analysis, everyone was pretty much left gobsmacked when not only is this Thomas Long's birth name Aleksey Berezin, he is also the older brother of Chief Long. Chief Long, furiously, opted to come with the player and give Thomas a piece of her mind. Tom blew his cover as soon as he saw the chief with the player. He explained that he moved to Russia to work in the university as a cafeteria cook. Unfortunately, they rejected his current name and registered him as his birth name. Amy, furious, stormed out of the room in absolute rage since she had no idea about this. At the end of the chapter, Marco runs in, saying that both he and Elliot found out Tori's a serial killer. During Chapter 3, Elliot explains that Tori is not a university student nor called Tori but a chairman for an unknown organisation called Nara Confy, who kills university students' parents for the kids to join her. They search her room again, finding Angela hidden under the bed, trembling, a torn photo and Nora's knife. Angela said she was kidnapped by someone who was limping and that person said she'll face the same fate as the victim. The torn photo revealed that the roommate Karina slept with the victim. Karina said that she's a lesbian and she loved the victim. The blood found on the knife belonged to Borya. He said the victim tried to stab him. The team found enough evidence to arrest the killer. The killer turned out to be Karina Astronova. She denied it first but after Madi present the evidence, she confessed. She claimed to have been blackmailed by Los Criminales, a criminal organisation. Karina was sentenced to 15 years in jail for the murder. During Crimes in Asia, it's revealed that Los Criminales is a world-wide criminal organisation aiming for global domination. With the help of Tom, they found that Karina was telling the truth. Talking to her again. Karina had absolutely no idea about Los Criminales. Tom knew that Los Criminales' next scheme was killing 14-year-olds' parents who argue. Knowing that the puppeteer is Freddie Alonzo may have something to do with this as this is his M.O., Wei requested the Pacific Bay PD to make sure he doesn't escape. The dean, Marina Astronova, congratulated the player on his/her success and requested the player to help the students out. In the gym, they found Angela's notebook and returned it along with her laptop. She was very happy to have them back. In the dorm, they found a photo of Borya and Angela and returned it to Borya along with his telescope. He was very grateful. After all of this, Maddie declared that the Paralympics are starting soon and she's competing and left. The team's next destination is St. Petersburg. Stats: *Victim: Tori Thomas (found beheaded in her dorm room *Murder Weapon: Bloody Axe *Killer: Karina Astronova Suspects: *Karina Astronova - Victim's Roommate. '''Suspect's Profile *The killer reads Tolstoy *The suspect has an impairment in their leg/s Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair *The suspect wears a university badge Denman Adamovich - Victim's boyfriend Suspect's Profile *The suspect reads Tolstoy Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a university badge * Aleksey Berezin - Canteen Cook Suspect's Profile: *The suspect has an impairment in their leg/s Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a university badge * Angela Polakova - Coaching student Suspect's Profile *The has an impairment in their leg/s. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has red hair. *The suspect wears a university badge *Borya Polakov - Angela's younger brother Suspect's Profile: Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears a university badge *The suspect has red hair Killer's Profile: * The killer has an impairment in their leg/s * The killer reads Tolstoy * The killer's blood type is A+ * The killer has red hair * The killer wears a university badge Crime Scenes Steps: Chapter 1: * Investigate Dorm. (Clues: Victim's body and security camera. New suspect: Karina Astronova. Victim Identified: Tori Thomas) * Autopsy Victim's body: 18:00:00 (Killer's profile: the killer reads Tolstoy) * Ask Karina about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Canteen) * Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked camera) * Analyse Security Camera: 01:00:00 (Killer's profile: The killer has an impairment in their leg/s) * Investigate Canteen. (Clues: Torn Card and photo) * Examine torn card. (Result: Love note. New Suspect: Denman Adamovich) * Ask Denman about the victim. * Examine photo. (Result: Unknown man identified. New Suspect: Aleksey Berezin) * Ask the cook about why he yelled at the victim. * Unlock Chapter 2 (Cost: 0 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Gym. (Clues: Axe, telescope and laptop) *Examine Axe. (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood.:03:00:00 (Murder Weapon confirmed: Bloody Axe. Killer's Profile: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Telescope. (New Suspect: Borya Polakov) *Ask Borya why his telescope was where the victim was before her murder. *Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyse Laptop. (New suspect: Angela Polakova) *Ask Angela why her laptop was where the victim was before her murder. (New Crime Scene: Tables) *Investigate Table. (Clues: Pile of cookies and faded document.) *Examine Pile of cookies (Result: Threatening note to Tori) *Ask Denman why he threatened his ex-girlfriend. *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Thomas Long) *Analyse Document:06:00:00 (Result: Thomas Long is Aleksey Berezin.) *Ask Aleksey about his other identity with assistance from Chief Long. *Move on to Chapter 3 (Cost: 1 star) Chapter 3: * Investigate Tori's bed. (Clue: TrCrembling girl, torn photo and knife) * Ask Angela why she was under the bed. * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Karina sleeping with Tori) * Ask Karina why she slept with the victim. * Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood: 03:00:00 (Result: Borya's blood) * Ask Borya why his blood was on the victim's knife. (New Crime Scene: Equipment) * Investigate Equipment. (Clues: Whetstone and trash can) * Examine Whetstone. (Result: Hair) * Analyse Hairs: 06:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The killer has red hair) * Examine Trash Can (Result: Badge) * Analyse Badge:06:00:00 (Killer's Profile: The Killer wear a university badge) * Take Care of the Killer. * Go to Crimes in Asia (1/8). (Cost: No stars) Crimes in Asia (1/8) *See if Thomas noticed any weird behaviour from Nara (Prerequisite: Unlock Crimes in Asia) *Investigate Canteen (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Threatening note) *Analyse Threatening note (Result: Los Criminales' blackmailing) *Ask Karina about Los Criminales. (Result: Knows nothing) *Ask Tom about Los Criminales (Reward: Burger) *See if the dean needs assistance. (Prerequisite: Unlock Crimes in Asia) *Investigate Gym (Clues: Faded notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result: Angela's notebook) *Give Angela her laptop and notebook (Reward: 20000 coins) *Investigate Dorm Room (Clues: Torn photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Family Photo) *Give Borya his telescope and family photo back (Reward: Bunny hat) *Go to the next case (Cost: No stars) *Check out the new feature (Cost: No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of PIE Category:Asia (Sagrika)